


Designed Flawed

by DeadlyLullaby6661



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And not nightwinging, As do several others, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Batboys, Because its gotham, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Cause lets face it...hes a bit stalkerish, Clark is clueless, Crime, Daddy bruce needs parenting lessons, Damain can swoon, Damian Wayne Feels, Dark, Dick Grayson is a Police Officer, F/M, I like strong female characters, I need to figure out how to tag, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a Dork, Jason is a romantic, Jason-Centric, M/M, Magic, NSFW, OFC!bamf, Oracle!bamf, Paranoia, Protective Jason, Sibling Rivalry, Sorry first story on here, Stalker Tim Drake, Supernatural Elements, The Joker makes an appereance, To be honest in winging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyLullaby6661/pseuds/DeadlyLullaby6661
Summary: Jason Todd has a difficult relationship with...relationships.  Whether it be personal or his family they generally just end up in smoke, blood and sometimes, well one time, his death. However, not this time. He didn't tell her about Red Hood, she didn't ask. She worked nights, he patrolled. She didn't mention her family, he hid her away from his as if they were the plague, as far as they knew she didn't exist and for once a girl didn't care. She had her own mysteries and stories, that just like him ended up making a map scaring her body. Neither asked.In hindsight, perhaps, Jason should have been more curious than grateful about his eluring Elle,  than perhaps he wouldn't have ended up in one of the messes he always does.Hopefully loving her is worth it. It sure as he'll feels like it's worth it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the word vomit that is my tags... It's my first story on this site, I'm use to different sites but bare with me. I'll figure it out. Alright, well kiddos... here we go. 
> 
> Let's decent into the darkness we all know an love that is Gotham.

Jason stretched his arms as carefully as he could without disturbing the sleeping body next to him. He smiled at a mop of black hair next to him. All he could see was bits of that hair and the scarred back facing him, the body having tangled and stolen his blankets throughout the night. He didn't mind though, she was worth it. He gently traced the edge of the thick twin parallel lines that go vertical in between her shoulder blades, his fingers fanned out out to the jagged thinner scars that ran across her shoulder blades, all stemming from the outer part of those scars. The skin in between where her spine was flawless as was the skin of her lower back. These scars were among her most curious. 

He learned early on their relationship that nobody touches those scars, until he was given the privilege. They were as sensitive and sacred to her as the mutalated J the Joker had given him was to him. At first he balked and ran into a safe house she didn't know about when she bestowed him with such trust, he was gone for days and when he finally pulled his head out of his ass and came running back to her with his head down she just giggled at him.

He's never met anyone more baffling, he fled, she giggled and just knocked him upside the head as if she knew he'd man up. Elle has more faith in him than he ever has, and she places her faith and love in his hands so blindly that he cannot help but accept it because of how fiercly she fights for his without even realizing she had it the first time they met and she literally knocked him on his ass. 

Her stirring and yawning beneath her poorly made blanket cacoon pulled Jason from their lover lane history. The duvet and sheet slipping to reveal a pale toned torso that he could never keep his eyes from roaming over.

"Well morning gorgeous." He smirked, placing kisses from her pronounced clavicle to a scar below it, to that tender flesh right between her breasts.

"Sod off Todd, I'm tired as fuck. Wasn't twice for you last night?" She grumbled, placed a kissing into his hair and curling around his body thrawting any future attempts.

Jason was about to respond until he heard the placed thump of an acrobatic roll coming from his living room, only once person would disrupt him and actually pretend to care and 'check up' on him.

Dick Grayson the bastard.


	2. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are hard to keep. 
> 
> Sometimes they're kept from you even if you're the one keeping them. 
> 
> Jason is still trying to figure that one out. 
> 
> Dick is trying to figure everthing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, first draft. Not beta read and done on a phone. I will be redoing it on my laptop later. 
> 
> Please leave some love, suggestions and anything thing else you'd like in the comments. I'm new to this site and I've never written a Jason Todd fic before, many a fanfic just not for him so this is just going through some motions as my plot is a brewing. (But yes, I promise there's a plot it just needs some work) but as my first one I just wanted to know if there's any specifics people like to see a lot so that I can try to in cooperate them for your reading pleasure and my writing satsifaction. 
> 
> Thanks for listening to the ramble.
> 
> -Deadly.

Jason's heart was pounding, he wasn't sure exactly what he should be doing. Dick was creeping around his apartment, looking for something and here he was pinned down by his yawning octopus girlfriend. Jason shifted a little, getting a leg towards the edge of the bed and one arm free.

_Almost free_ he thought, wiggling his toes closer to the carpet as Elle suddenly decided to roll over him, pluck his shirt off his floor and wonder out of the room before he could even blink. 

His girlfriend had gotten the jump on him faster than any criminal has. 

"Fuck...fuck... ELLIE!" He ran after her, stumbling his way into some sweat and skidding to stop right after hearing a dull thud and the coffee machine Elle insisted she needed. 

Dick layed draped over his kitchen table, unconscious, long limbs just splayed behind him. A bruise was forming on his head, and his girlfriend, his wonderful perfect Elle was just humming Metallica in front of three mugs of coffee, a rolling pin just casually slung over her shoulder. 

"So... is this one of the infamous brothers sniffing around?" She said, sipping her coffer slowly, tugging on the fraying edge of the black cotton top. 

Jason just blinked. He wasn't quite sure what is happening right now, but all he knows it is impressive, terrifying and turning him on a little, which was creepy with a knocked out Dick so close to his junk. 

"What do we do with him? It's not like we can stuff him in a taxi and ship him back to Wayne manor... wait a minute. There's a thought, it's Gotham after all" She smiled sweetly at him, brushed past him kissing his cheek and continuing her way on to getting her phone he assumed. 

"I don't think I've ever loved you more, " he smirked, pulling her close and kissing her as she was looking up cab numbers. 

"What the fuck... love what?" Dick grumbled, blinking blearily at them as he scrambled for purchase on their table. 

Elle turned slowly towards him, her nose twitched in that cute way you see kittens do, and her mouth set in this firm line. Jason took a step back, he's never actually managed to piss her off. 

"Excuse me, did you just break into my apartment thinking your Bludhaven police uniform would make it okay and then fucking insult a beautiful moment I was having with this gorgeous specimen? Oh hell no mister, I do not think so. You will sit your ass, grab that coffee over there, fucking aplogize to me, grovel at his handsome feet because your brother is worth it-" Dick went to make a noise of protest and she slideded up into face grabbing his ears and pulling him nose to nose "apparently we are not listening very well. Alright since you seem to think so highly of yourself, I'll call you golden boy and you have 10 seconds to get the fuck out of my apartment before that rolling pin goes from blunt force trama,"she paused to flick his forehead. 

"To forced penetration on that mighty fine posture you have there, and well.... I don't know about you golden boy but I'd hate to waste such a good utensil on such perfect arse. Sorry honey, but your brothers ass is seriously fine. " She backed away from Dick quickly, giving him a light shove to the door to see what he would do. 

"Uhh..." he just eyed the rolling pin as he stumbled backwards. It lasted only a minute before Elle burst out laugh, she couldn't hold her composure for long. Jason let out a sigh of relief, she was still a goof ball, not a psycho in disguise. 

"I'm sorry, I tried to be scary but you shouldn't have broken in. Or insulted your brother. Seriously, don't insult my Jaybird. But it was... okay no. It wasn't nice to meet or scare or insult you at all mysterious brother but hey, at least you have your nice ass so there's that and this is getting to awkward for me so babe, I'm going to go finish my reports for work tonight" She grabbed her chipped mug and booked it out of the room, tripping as she tried to make a hasty retreat after her awkward comment. Jason shook his head slightly, she never really did know how to not make anything not awkward. 

"Yes, that happened, and not a word Grayson. I don't know what you're doing here. I don't care. Forget about everything. Especially her. She doesn't exist as far as you and especially Bruce are concerened." Jason said, pushing Dick out the apartment door. He could hear the faint what the hell was that before the knocking started. 

"I'm not going away Jay. I need your help. B needs it. And who the fuck is Ellie?" Dick shouted through the door. 

"Don't care. Her name isn't Ellie, you got that wrong and I told you to forget about it and leave her out of it. " Jason sighed, banging his hand on the door before opening it to Dick's shocked face. 

"Dick you need to leave her out of this, she doesn't know and for once, I found someone that accepts that part without needing to be a part of it. She's safe. Let her be a secret and safe Dickie, please, I.... I need this. I need her to stay safe." Dick paused whatever he was going to say, obviously shocked the words need and please and the truth behind them. Jason didn't alaborate, just softly shut the door and padded silently to where his girlfriend was pouring herself over her work desk. 

"So... That was Dick, the oldest one right?" She asked casually as she flicked through one of the more peculiar toxicology reports he could already put cause of death down to the scarecrows fear toxin, because he was there. 

"I'm sorry...what?"He blinked at her, her display with Dick was hilarious and made him proud but the fact that she knew, that she hadn't guessed when he never told her anything left him stunned. 

"C'mon babe, you really didn't think I didn't know?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is short, again, on a phone so I'm having a hard time judoing the lengths but I promise they'll be better and longer when done on my laptops.


End file.
